


Are we lost?

by kristsune



Series: Make Love Not Death Stars [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, and kallus thinks its the funniest thing ever, but he really cant, kallus is also a little shit, random planet i made up, zeb thinks he can get them out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr prompt: "Are we lost?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we lost?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random stand alone in the [ Make Love Not Death Stars au.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/457168) Thanks to Lemon for the prompt even though she isn't even in this fandom <3

“Are we lost?” Kallus asked for the third time.

Zeb growled deep in his chest, “No.”

“Are you sure?” Kallus sounded more amused than anything else.

Zeb grunted and pushed forward through the forest they were trying to get out of.

They had been wandering, in circles, for a couple hours. Kallus was sure of it. They accidentally and uuhh, forcefully landed the _Pursuit_ in the middle of the woods. Luckily she wasn’t too damaged, just need to make it to the city they saw on the screen before she went down. They should have the parts they need. 

Zeb insisted on leading the way. Kallus figured why not? 

So far, teasing Zeb has been the redeeming factor in this whole debacle. 

“Are you sure we didn’t pass that rock an hour ago?” Kallus really had to try to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Zeb just grumbled to himself and turned left. Again. 

“Ah ha! There is a clearing up ahead!” Zeb pushed forward excitedly.

Kallus caught up to Zeb, who looked completely dejected with his ears low. Kallus couldn’t contain it anymore, he burst out in laughter. He had to lean on Zeb to keep from falling he was laughing so hard.

They were back at the _Pursuit_. 

Kallus stood up and wiped the tears from his face.

“I take it you’ve never been on this planet before have you?”

Zeb’s ears twitched and he squinted at Kallus, “No, why?”

“I noticed you were using the trees as a guide because the sun wasn’t visible. The thing is, the trees move throughout the day.” Kallus started giggling again but tamped it down by taking a deep breath. “You need a specific kind of compass to get yourself out of this forest.” 

Kallus pulled a device out of his pocket, “Which I conveniently have.”

Zeb’s ears twitched dangerously. “Why you little… Why didn’t you karking say anything?!”  
“You said you wanted to lead. So, I let you lead us...in circles.”

Kallus didn’t make it far before Zeb tackled him to the ground. 

They made it to the city. Eventually.


End file.
